Resurrection
}} :For the concept of a second chance, see Redemption Resurrection, eternal life, and reincarnation are recurring themes on Lost. Christian, Egyptian, and Native American symbols have been used to reinforce these themes. As stated in an official podcast, the producers are creating a “resurrection theme”. References and symbols Hieroglyphs The hieroglyphs in the frozen wheel chamber indicate resurrection. Ankhs An Ankh is an Egyptian hieroglyph that can symbolize life. Since Egyptian deities are often shown conferring that life to the deceased, it can represent eternal life. Ankhs have been seen on Paul’s necklace, and in the hands of a giant Egyptian statue. Geronimo Jackson A Native American symbol on the hatband shown on Geronimo Jackson’s single artwork for "Dharma Lady" represents everlasting life. Gilgamesh The Epic of Gilgamesh is an ancient story that is referenced in a crossword puzzle that Locke completes. In the epic, Gilgamesh searches for immortality. Ben’s van Ben’s van has the company name "Canton-Rainier" on the side. It is an anagram for "reincarnation." DHARMA Initiative The symbol at the center of the DHARMA logos and The Hanso Foundation logo (yin-yang) is one which symbolizes an endless balance and cycle of the universe, including of reincarnation, an element of that referenced religion. Life and death Boone died at the same time as Aaron was born, and the scenes were juxtaposed with one another to show the endless cycle of life. Dalai Lama As a child, Locke was tested by Richard Alpert in a way similar to tests are done to find the reincarnation of the Dalai Lama. Christianity Crucifix The Christian cross has been shown multiple times throughout Lost, for example, on Yemi’s necklace. It can symbolize many things, including Jesus’ resurrection. John 3:16 John 3:16 is a Bible passage that reads: "For God so loved the world that he gave His one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life." This text appears on the Ajira Airways website. 316 was also the flight number for the Ajira Airways flight used to return to the island. Colossians Eko's stick has multiple bible references written on it, including “Colossians”, which includes the text: "When you were dead in your sins... God made you alive with Christ..." (Colossians 2:13) Jesus’ disappearance After Locke and Eko remove stones to try to recover Yemi’s body, they find that Yemi’s body has disappeared, much like the story of Jesus’ disappearance from his tomb. Resurrections Apparent resurrections Multiple characters appear to have been resurrected. * Charlotte Malkin supposedly drowned but came back to life. Eko investigated this case for the Vatican. She claims to have seen his brother, Yemi, in a vision from the other side. *Sayid dies by drowning in the spring and comes back to life afterwards. ("LA X, Parts 1 & 2") Sawyer sarcastically remarks that because Sayid is an Iraqi torturer who shoots kids, he definitely deserves another go around. Mysterious appearances of apparently dead characters These are unexplained and may be hallucinations or dreams, not necessarily literal examples of reincarnation, but are symbolic nonetheless. * Christian Shephard (to Jack on and off the Island, to Locke on the Island) * Yemi (to Eko on the Island, to Locke in one of his dreams) * Ana Lucia (to Eko in a dream, with blood coming out of her mouth, before he knew she was dead, and to Hurley, telling him not to get arrested and that Libby said "Hi".) * Boone (to Locke, as he was in the sweat lodge seeking to "speak to the Island") * Emily Linus, Ben's mother (to Ben) * Charlie (to Hurley, off the Island, telling Hurley that the people they left behind needed his help.) * Libby (to Michael, off the Island. First time, at the hospital where he was and the last, at the Freighter, telling him not to activate the bomb.) *Sawyer believed that the boar was a reincarnation of Frank Duckett. *The black horse that Kate sees twice appears to be a reincarnation of Wayne. *Locke told the story of a golden retriever that his foster mother was convinced was the reincarnation of his foster sister. * Alex to Ben under the temple. * Jacob to Hurley in the jungle. Literal resuscitations from near death * Jack used CPR to resuscitate Rose from heart arrest. She came back with a calm conviction that Bernard was ok. * Jack used CPR to resuscitate Charlie after he was abducted by Ethan (along with Claire) and hung from a tree by his neck and left for dead. * After he was given some antibiotics, Sawyer started his recovery from a gunshot wound. * Charlotte Malkin revives after drowning, despite being pronounced dead by Dr. Ian McVay and preparation for autopsy. She meets Eko at the airport with a message from his deceased brother, Yemi, "from the in-between place". Whether she actually returned from the dead is disputed; both she and her mother claim she did, but her father says this claim was invented. * Nikki Fernandez and Paulo were believed to be dead but were actually paralyzed after being bitten by the medusa spider. Just as Nikki started recovering, she and Paulo were buried alive by the other 815 survivors. * Locke is thrown out of an 8 story building off the island and seems to be dead until Jacob touches his shoulder. Locke becomes paralyzed. * Mikhail has seemingly died twice - once even pronounced dead by Kate - but is somehow alive again. In this first "death" Mikhail explained that the Sonic Fence that supposedly killed him wasn't set to lethal. In he told Desmond that he already died once this week. In he shoots Greta through the heart and kills her only to have himself shot through the heart with a spear gun by Desmond. Not a few minutes later, Mikhail kills himself when he uses a grenade to blow open a porthole of the Looking Glass from the outside, which results in Charlie drowning. * The Others heal Ben in the Temple spring. Quotes "The Next Life" There are several times when versions of "See you in the next life" are said on Lost by: *Nadia *Desmond *Dave See Regularly spoken phrases for verbatim quotes. In The Lost Experience On the Hanso Foundation website from September 26, it is written, "the work of the Hanso Foundation has always been intended to bring rebirth to a dying land and a dying people." Category:Recurring Themes Category:Events